Teacher's Pet
by rnmrox16
Summary: What will Cheyenne do to find her mother love and will it turn out good
1. Chapter 1

**Teacher's Pet pt 1**

Reba Hart was sitting on the couch in her living room when her oldest daughter Cheyenne walked into the front door slamming her stuff down on the floor and stomping on it. "Honey, what's wrong?" Reba asked a bit shocked by Cheyenne's actions. "My stupid biology teacher is failing me and I don't understand why. I turned everything in that he wanted but yet I'm still failing." She told her mother still very upset about it. "Are you sure, I mean, he wouldn't fail you for no reason would he?" Reba was puzzled, she was a sub once after all and she didn't think that teachers could do that. "Mom, don't take his side. You're supposed to be on mine." Cheyenne said sad that her mother would take a person's side that she didn't even know anything about over her own daughter. "I'm not, I never would do that, I'm just saying. Would you like for me to talk to him for you?" she asked hoping that it would make her feel better. "Yes, that would be great, thanks mom." She said giving Reba a kiss on the cheek then walking out of the house.

The next morning Reba went downstairs and seen Kyra eating at the table. "Good Morning Mom, you're up quite early." Stated Kyra watching her mother put sugar in her coffee. "I know, I'm still sleepy." Reba said with a big yawn. "Why are you up so early anyway?" Kyra asked her mom. I mean if she was that tired why didn't she just stay in bed. "I have to go talk to Cheyenne's biology teacher today. I'm so not looking forward to it." She said with a little laugh. Why on earth did she agree to do it? "Oh way to go hot stuff. Her bio teacher is very hot. If he wasn't old I would so date him."Kyra stated giving her mom wink. Reba rolled her eyes at the old part and also gave her a weird look. Hmm why did she think they were going to date? Maybe she knew something that she didn't.

Reba finished breakfast with Kyra and then went to her room to get dressed. Since she was going as Cheyenne's mother she decided that she would wear a pair of black pants and a blue dress shirt. It looked good without making her look to 'slutty'. Why did she even care if it was slutty I mean she was just going to talk to a teacher. Man it felt like she was picking out an outfit for high school all over again and it totally stunk.

Going downstairs Reba seen Cheyenne who was fixing to walk up the stairs but stopped when she seen her. "Hi Cheyenne, looking for me?" she asked her daughter with a sly smile. Cheyenne walked over to the couch to sit, Reba followed. "Yeah, kind of sort of was, well ok yeah I was. Have you talked to my teacher yet?" Cheyenne asked because she really needed to pass that class. "Not yet, what's his name by the way, so I don't look like a total idiot not knowing who I'm going to see? Asked Reba remembering that she didn't know who it was. Wow what a bad time that would have been. "His name is Lance Blakely, biology, room 250." Cheyenne said making sure that her mother knew everything."Oh and he's on the second floor so I wouldn't wear heels if I were you cause man that will hurt your feet, I'm speaking from experience here."Cheyenne added even though she saw that Reba was wearing black boots. "Thanks, know I know."Reba stated rolling her eyes and getting her purse so that she could get her car keys out. "So Mom, what are you going to say to him?" Cheyenne wondered, she remembered when Reba went to talk to the principal for Kyra, it didn't go so well, but hoped it would go better with her. "I'm going to ask him why you're failing, and if there is anything you can do to bring it up." Replied Reba, if she stuck to her plan she would be out in a flash then she would be able to go home and take a nap. Man how she wanted to sleep right know.  Cheyenne just shook her head in acceptance and let her mother go.

Reba pulled into Cheyenne's school, it was still quite early and she remembered how teachers didn't get there until close to the bell (this might not be true for all schools but that's how it is at mine. One of my teachers waited 15 minutes after the bell rang to finally come to class. Ok sorry about that just wanted to say.) She sat in her car thinking about what to say. I mean she knew what she was going to say she just wanted to make sure that she would be prepared for anything that he might say. Would she be prepared for everything though?

Finally after about thirty minutes of sitting in her car Reba decided that she should go in no matter what. It was her daughter's grade after all and she would do anything for her kids to have a better life. She walked in and asked the woman at the counter if she would need an appointment and the lady said just go ahead and goes because it was his conference time anyway so he wouldn't mind. Reba walked upstairs to room 250 as Cheyenne had said. She opened the door to find a handsome young looking teacher sitting at the desk. "Ma'am may I help you" asked Mr. Blakely seeing Reba walk in with a confused look on her face. "Uh yes, I'm Reba Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery's mother, she has told me that she was failing this class and didn't know why. Is there any way you can tell me please?" Reba replied still a bit nervous. Why on earth did she agree to do this? Oh right for Cheyenne, Reba thought to herself. "Oh ok, let me see here." He said while looking on his computer, wondering the same thing. "I'm sorry but I don't see anything that she is missing. She's passing; at least that's what my computer says." Mr. Blakely stated after looking at his computer. "Hmm I wonder why she would make me come her if she knew she wasn't failing. Wow this is very fishy." Reba said still would a confused look on her face.

Reba still had no clue as to why Cheyenne would do that but she soon realized why. "Wow Cheyenne did you no justice when she told me what you looked like." Lance said looking at Reba with a huge smile on his face. Reba immediately became suspicious. "What exactly did she tell you about me?" she asked immediately realizing what Cheyenne had done. "She said that you were pretty, but man your freaking gorgeous. She also said that you were single by the way are you really? Cause that's very hard to believe." He said giving Reba an innocent smile cause after all he didn't do anything wrong. "Yes I am, why do you ask?" Reba said curious as to why he asked and why Cheyenne even told him. "Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. Say Friday night at 8. What do you say?" Lance asked giving Reba a sweet smile hoping that she would say yes. "Sure sounds good. You do know that Cheyenne was trying to set us up together right?" Reba replied man she was going to kill Cheyenne when she got home for sure. There went her nap."Looks like it worked" He said with a small laugh. Reba said good bye and left. While driving all Reba could think about was why Cheyenne would do that. Make her drive all that way just to find out that she was passing. But hey she got a date so I guess it was worth it in the end. What else did Cheyenne have up her sleeve? If only she knew because she was in for a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Teacher's Pet pt 2

Reba came out of Lance's office happy and mad at the same time. She went to her car and drove home. When she got home to her surprise Cheyenne wasn't there yet. Since she was sleepy she layed on the couch and took a small cat nap. "Hey Ma, what did Mr. Blakely say?" She asked hoping Reba didn't see her mischievous grin. Yeah, she knew what she did. "I don't know why don't you tell me, Cheyenne seriously what were you thinking trying to set me up with your teacher?" Reba asked sitting up on the couch giving her an angry face but it didn't look that angry. "I didn't set you up, just told him some stuff about you, that's all." Cheyenne said smiling at her mom. All she wanted was to find her mom a man.

While Reba and Cheyenne were semi arguing the door bell rang. "Flowers for Mrs. Hart." The man said handing them to Reba."Look Mom, gladiolus your favorites."Cheyenne mentioned looking at the beautiful flowers in Reba's hands. "Hmm funny I never told him that they were my favorite." Reba said eyeing Cheyenne suspiciously. Yep she definitely told him. What else did he tell him? Guess she would find out soon enough. "Seriously, you can't keep going around telling strange men about me, that's just weird." Reba stated annoyingly. Why in the world was everyone trying to find her love she was perfectly fine the way her life was.

After putting the flowers in a vase Reba sat at the kitchen table wondering why Cheyenne would try to get her involved with her teacher of all people. Yet when there was a slight chance that Reba and Brock would get back together she was against it 100%. Yes it was weird but nonetheless Reba agreed to go on a date with him. Hey mind as well give the man a chance. Reba had sat there for awhile then Brock came through the door not knocking of course 'cause that would be bad. Brock and Barbra Jean had divorced so he spends a lot of his time at Reba's house and frankly Reba wasn't enjoying in at all. "Hi Brock, what do you want now?" She asked annoyed, she knew she shouldn't take it out on him when she was mad but he was the only person there at the moment for her to vent to. "I came by to see if you had cooked dinner 'because I was going to invite you to eat dinner with me? Brocks said knowing that she would more and likely think he was psycho for even asking. "Where exactly is this dinner at?" Reba became suspicious; no way was she going to go somewhere romantic with her ex husband. What a bad day that would be. "It's actually La Cruz Mexican restaurant." She'd never been there before so she didn't know if it was fancy or not. "Sure I've been craving Mexican food for a while now." She noticed the smile that Brock gave her. "And no I'm not." Brock laughed before pulling for out of the chair and out the door so she didn't have time to change her mind.

Sitting in the car waiting for Brock to open the door for her Reba soon realized that this was more of a date then just a friendly get together. Brock had insisted that he her hold Reba's hand even though Reba had protested time and time again. He also decided that calling her honey was suddenly ok. Reba was starting to wonder what Brock was doing. He had to know about the upcoming date, so maybe he was trying to get her before someone else had. He couldn't be jealous could he?

While waiting for their drinks Reba decided to have some small talk with him to try to guess what he was doing. "Brock, is this a date?" Reba inquired. She could read him like a book, yet right now he was completely blank. "No, you would know if it was a date, trust me." He stated while handing her a single red rose. "Yet you give me a 'single' red rose, and you say it's not a date." She said sooner or later she would get it out of him. She smiled at him and then smelt the rose; she could tell it was fresh. "It's not I swear, now let's change the subject, what are you getting?" He asked her while looking at the menu then taking a sip of his wine nervously. "I was considering getting the chicken enchiladas." She told him with a smile. When the waiter got their Brock ordered chicken enchiladas for both of them.

After eating they went back to the car and drove home. Brock exited the car and walked Reba to the door. Not thinking anything of it Reba kissed him on the cheek and went inside. Brock stood there touching the spot she just kissed with his fingers. He went to the door and knocked on it. "Is there something wrong?" Reba asked innocently, she still hadn't realized what she had done. "You kissed me, why?" Brock said causing Reba's eyes to grow real big in shock. Oh no she didn't. "Pfft, I did not Brock, keep dreaming." She said no way would she ever kiss him again. "Yes you did on the cheek." He said, yes he knew it shouldn't be such a big deal but to him it was huge. "Oh yeah I did, it meant nothing, forget it okay." Reba said knowing that he wouldn't forget about it. "I just want to know why you did it that's all." He said looking in her eyes making sure that whatever she was going to say that she wouldn't lie to him. "It was just a simple kiss on the cheek coming back from a dinner with a friend, that's it and don't you dare make anything out of it." She said pushing him out the door leaving him to think about the kiss even more. Did she still love him?

Reba went to sit on the couch and Cheyenne came walking in to the living room from the kitchen. "Mom, did I just see Dad leave" Cheyenne asked curious as to why he was with her mother in the first place. "Yes, we went out to dinner, he's kind of taking the divorce hard." She told her daughter before telling her goodnight and then going upstairs to bed. Cheyenne stood there dumbfounded about what her mother just told her. Does mom still love dad? Cheyenne wondered. Would she go on the date with Lance, or has she already found the love of her life?

(A/N: Sorry took so long to update, I had this written on paper but can't find it now so I'm trying to remember what I wrote before. Once again sorry. Hope you enjoy)


	3. Chapter 3

Teacher's Pet pt 3

Friday night had come quicker than Reba ever thought it would. She was in her bedroom trying to figure out what to wear since Lance was going to be picking her up in less than 3 hours. She decided to wear black pants and a white Victoria Secret button up shirt. It had ruffles on the sleeves and down the middle where the buttons were. Reba did her makeup lightly. She put on her boots and got her purse. Since she got ready early she went down stairs.

When Reba got downstairs Brock was there sitting on her couch once again. Gosh did that man ever leave her couch? "Wow, Victoria Secret's huh, can I find out what else your wearing that's the same brand?" he told her with a mischievous smile spread on his face. Reba just shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Why did he have to be such a pervert?

While in the kitchen Cheyenne walked through the back door. "Wow Mom, you look amazing. He's so lucky to go on a date with you." Cheyenne mentioned smiling at her mom. She just hoped that the date would turn out good. "Thanks honey, gosh I'm so nervous." Reba stated she didn't know why but she was. "Mom, you have nothing to worry about, you look hot." Cheyenne told her. That definitely put her at ease.

At exactly 8:00 o'clock Lance came to the door of Reba's home. He too was nervous but despite that he rang the doorbell. Seeing her gorgeous face could definitely brighten anyone's day, no matter how nervous they were. "Wow, this is weird seeing you outside of school." Cheyenne stated seeing Mr. Blakely at their front door. "Yes I know, is Reba ready?" He asked her. Wow this was awkward he had hoped that Reba would answer the door, it would be less awkward. "Yeah, she should be down in a few, you can sit if you would like." She told him, he immediately sat down on the couch waiting for Reba to come down.

About 10 minutes later, Reba came walking down the stairs. Lance turned around and when he seen her he got up and walked over to her. All she wore was a simple white top and black pants but man did she look hot. "You look great" That was all he could muster out at the moment. "Thanks, so do you." She said, and she did mean it, he looked good in his black pants and light blue dress shirt. Lance took her hand and they left.

Sitting in the limo that Lance had rented for their very first date, Reba felt awkward because they didn't talk what so ever so all she could think about was Brock. If he was there they would talk about something, even if it was something dumb but at least they would be talking. Reba was brought out of her thoughts when Lance grabbed her hand but instead of letting him hold it she pulled it closer to her body. Reba could tell that he was upset, but hopefully he wouldn't be mad at her the whole night.

They finally got to the restaurant. It was a beautiful French restaurant but when Reba saw it she totally hated it. She didn't enjoy French cuisine at all; it was ok but if anyone knew her at all, knew that she liked either Italian or Mexican so much better. Lance got and walked over to Reba's side only to find that she was already out waiting for him. Why was she acting like this? He took her arm and they walked in together. It was the first time she had let him touch her; usually she would pull away quickly.

Reba decided that she shouldn't be rude because after all he didn't know her that well. She just wished that he would have asked her what her favorite food was. They sat down at a table for two. Lance ordered wine but Reba said water would be good for her. When the appetizer came Reba was horrified. There was no way she was going to eat escargot, seriously snails that's just gross. Brock would never make her eat that she thought.

After having dinner they went back into the limo. Once again in silence. Even when they were having dinner they didn't talk one time the whole hour and a half. This date couldn't get any worse. Throughout the ride home all Reba thought about was Brock and how he would do anything in his power to make her have fun, and tonight with Lance definitely wasn't.

Reba got back home about an hour later; she quickly exited the limo without saying good bye to Lance or kissing him. All she could think was that Brock was at the other side of the door probably sitting on the couch waiting for her to get home. Reba practically ran to the door. She stood there for a few minutes, why was she all of a sudden excited to see him?

Finally Reba walked into her home and just like she hoped Brock was laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him watching a movie. He immediately sat straight up when he seen her walk in. "Hey how was your date?" He asked her, Reba walked to the couch and sat next to him. "It was ok, could've been better." She told him, he did a little victory dance in his head. Boy was he glad. "Do you want to watch this movie with me?" he questioned, praying that she would. "What is it?" she asked, maybe he was watching something good. She looked at the screen; nope she didn't recognize the movie at all. "Its maid in Manhattan, yes I know it's a chick flick, but I like it." He said proudly, Reba always did like his soft side even though he never showed it to many people.

Reba decided that she would watch the movie with Brock. She was still sitting on the couch next to Brock, they had their fingers intertwined with each others, something that they had done so many times that neither one of them seemed to care. At the end of the Reba was balling her eyes out, not because she was sad but because she was happy they the couple finally got back together. Brock noticed the tears so he turned her around and wiped them away with his thumbs. They looked into each other's eyes; Brock was mere inches from her face. Reba closed the gap between them kissing him full on the mouth. Brock was shocked but kissed her back anyway. Did she love Brock or not?


	4. Chapter 4

Teacher's Pet pt 4

After kissing for two minutes, Reba pulled away and looked into Brock's eyes once more. Why did she just do that? One thing she couldn't deny were the sparks that flew while they kissed. "Loved the movie, goodnight Brock." She stated before walking upstairs leaving Brock short of breathe from the kiss she gave him. He layed down on the couch and thought. What would happen if they got back together?

Meanwhile Reba was tossing and turning in her bed thinking about the kiss. She got out of bed and went downstairs to get a glass of water. To her surprise Brock was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of ice cream. "Hey, couldn't sleep huh?" he asked her watching her get a bottle of water out of the fridge and pouring it in a glass. He always thought she was weird when she did that, but she didn't care because it tasted better like that. "Nope, what about you" Reba asked, she mentally kicked herself, duh of course he couldn't sleep or else he wouldn't be awake. "Same here, kind of hard to sleep when all I can think about is you." Brock said flashing Reba a smile. He seen Reba staring at his ice cream so he put some on his spoon and fed it to her. "Why are you thinking about me?" she asked innocently, she knew good and well why.

Reba sat there waiting for his answer, even though she already knew it. "The kiss." He simply stated. That about explained it all. "Can I try something?" She asked but before Brock said anything she walked up to him and kissed him once again. Yep definitely felt it. "What was that for?" He asked not knowing what she was trying to prove. "Do you feel anything when I kiss you?" She asked avoiding his question. She wanted to know if he felt it to. "Yes, wild fires." He said causing Reba to smile real big. Just the answer she was looking for. "Wow, really, that good huh?" she was happy that after so many years she still had just as much effect on him. "Yeah, if you haven't noticed you're a really good kisser." He told her, she blushed at his comment.

After kissing a few more times so Brock could 'experiment', Reba finally realized that he was tricking her. "Come here." Brock said pulling her on to his lap and feeding her more ice cream. "Are you trying to get me fat?" she asked wondering why he was giving her so much ice cream. "Nah, you can never get fat, you're not built that way." He said kissing her once again. "So are we getting back together?" She wondered, because at this point it seemed like it. "If you want to be because you should already know my answer." He remarked smiling at her. He loved the feeling of her back in his arms, she just felt like the piece of the puzzle that he was so stupid to let go once but not this time. "Yep, I do, but I think I'm going to go to bed now." She stated kissing him goodnight. Wow the night turned out good when she was with her ex, that's sad but good at the same time.

The next morning Reba woke up to Brock coming into her room with a single rose and silver platter. He sat it on her bed, seeing that she was awake. "Good Morning beautiful." He said giving her a morning kiss. He didn't wake up with her in his arms but this would do for now. "Morning', what's all this?" she asked surprised that he had the courage of coming into her room unannounced. "Oh, nothing, I'm just happy that were back together so I decided to show you that I'm not going to let you go again. Here we have sunny side up eggs, toast lightly buttered, and freshly squeezed orange juice." He said while lifting the lid of the platter. Reba looked at it and smiled. Six years and he still remembered what she liked for breakfast. "Awe this is so sweet." She said patting the spot next to her for Brock to sit which he did. Who would give up that opportunity? As soon as he sat down Reba gave him a quick peck saying thanks for the great morning. Brock frowned, what he had to do for her to kiss him longer.

After having a romantic morning with Brock, Reba had told him to go downstairs and she would be there after she got dressed. Another reason was because all the kids didn't know that they were back together and Reba had to break it to them lightly. She finally went downstairs like nothing happened, which nothing really did. Brock was sitting on the couch watching TV, Cheyenne sitting on the chair right beside him. She then walked past them and went straight to the kitchen when she got there she noticed a bouquet of flowers. "Cheyenne who are these flowers for?" she yelled to her daughter in the other room. They were gorgeous but no way Brock would have sent them, when this morning he gave her a rose. "Oh yeah they came for you this morning, there's a card somewhere in there." Cheyenne stated walking into the kitchen hoping that her mom would tell them who they were from. She looked at the card that read 'Friday night was amazing, hope to see you soon'. Nope not from Brock it was signed Lance Blakely. "Who are they from Ma?" Cheyenne questioned seeing her mother's face turn white as a ghost. "Uh there from Lance" she said, even saying his name mad her shiver. Cheyenne just shrugged in acceptance and left out the back door.

Reba had no idea how to break it to Lance that she didn't want to be with him anymore. She didn't know if she still loved Brock. There was no way she was going to date two men at once, because that would be wrong. Or would it?


	5. Chapter 5

Teacher's Pet pt 5

Reba sat there thinking about what she just asked herself. Would it be wrong if she dated two men? Of course it would be, when her heart was with only one man: Brock. So now all she had to do was break up with Lance and boy she didn't realize how hard it would be.

After thinking for awhile about how she was going to do it, Reba decided that she would go during his conference time, so she didn't make a scene. She got dressed in the most conservative clothing that she could find, knowing that if she wore something sexier it would be hard to take her seriously.

At around 10:30 am Reba went to Cheyenne's school, she was glad that she remembered all the things that Cheyenne had told her from her previous trip there. She went up to his classroom and entered, since the door was left ajar. She saw him at his desk doing paper. "Hi" Is all she could muster up, knowing what she was going to do; she didn't want to seem too happy. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked her, she had never come to see him at work, well maybe once but they weren't even dating yet. "Well first of all thanks for the flowers. Another thing is that uh I don't want to see you anymore." Reba said trying to break it to him as nice as she possibly could. He looked at her like she had two heads on her shoulders. "Huh? What did I do so wrong? We had one date and you can already tell that I'm not good enough for you?" He asked her, she could tell that he was truly hurt. "You did nothing I promise; I just don't want date right now." She said, lame excuse, but the truth was worse. "It's him isn't it?" he asked her, Reba was truly confused. Who the heck was he talking about? "Who?" she simply stated, wondering who exactly he was talking about. "Your ex husband, Brock, you still love him." He stated causing Reba's eyes to get big.

Reba couldn't believe what just came out of Lance's mouth. Seriously he had to go there. "You not answering gives me my answer, and I'm not going to lose you for some loser that doesn't deserve you." He said firmly, Reba stood there listening but when he finish she slapped him across the face. "You have no right telling me who's good for me, plus you're not it. So leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you ever again." She said angrily, who was he to tell her that, he didn't even know her and definitely didn't know the relationship between her and Brock. What a jerk. Reba was startled when he grabbed her by her arm, as she was heading out the door. He turned her around and kissed her on the lips roughly while pinning her against the wall with her arms in the air. Reba kept trying to free herself but Lance kept his lips on hers. She would squirm to get away and he would just hold her tighter.

Finally after about ten minutes of trying to get out of Lance's kiss, he finally let her go. She quickly ran out of the room, she turned around and seen Lance behind her, and next thing she knew she was tumbling down the stairs. The last image she seen was Lance standing there watching and not trying to help her before she blacked out.

When Reba woke up she wasn't in a hospital like she thought she would be after what just happened to her. She was in what looked like a warehouse of some sort. She looked around and saw it was empty, absolutely nobody was there. Reba tried to move her arms but couldn't she looked down at her hands and there were restraints on both of them and also her legs. She became frightened. Who put her here?

Meanwhile Brock was looking all over for Reba, she didn't tell him where she was going and he was starting to get really worried about her. He called her cell a couple times but with no avail. He called Cheyenne, but she hadn't heard from her either. Brock sat there waiting, maybe she just got off later and she was on her way home now.

Days passed and no sign of Reba what so ever. Everyone tried to call her cell, job and anywhere else they thought she would be but no one had heard from her. Brock decided to file a missing persons report on her. Seriously almost a week not contacting her family was not something Reba would ever do willingly. What happened to her? Was she safe?

(A/N sorry so short but I kind of have to stop here or else I would give it away.)


	6. Chapter 6

Teacher's Pet pt 6

The next morning Brock went to the local police station. This would be one week since anyone had heard from Reba and everyone was very worried about her. "Sir, why did it take so long for you and your family to report missing?" questioned the policeman, Brock knew that they were going to ask that but he honestly had no idea why. "I'm not really sure really, guess we thought that she would come home. It's not like her to leave and not comeback there has to be something wrong." Brock stated his voice shaking at the thought of what had happened to Reba. No way Brock would do anything, he loved her way to much.

As a precaution the detectives had to interrogate every family member, just to make sure none of them did anything to Reba. "Was your mother dating anyone that you know of?" asked one detective to Cheyenne, thinking maybe Reba was close to her daughter and would share that information with her. "Yes she went on a date with my biology teacher about 3 days ago." She replied, hoping that he didn't do anything to her. "What is his name?" the detective asked, this was the very first lead they had in the case so he was going to run with it. "Lance Blakely, he's on the second floor room 250" Cheyenne said, giving them as much information that she could. The detective nodded and told her thanks while letting go out of the room.

Meanwhile Reba was awoken when she felt water dripping on her face. She opened her eyes only to find no one was there whatsoever. Hmm interesting random water. After laying there awhile she looked to her right and seen there was a stereo all that kept playing was 'say you love me' over and over again. Reba soon realized that whoever made the tape was trying to brainwash her. She soon had an inkling on who it could be but didn't want to jump to conclusions just in case she was wrong.

After talking to Cheyenne and finding out about Lance the detectives went to the college hoping that someone seen the beautiful redhead leave or enter. "Have you seen this woman?" Questioned the detective to Mrs. Hunter, the receptionist at the college. "Yes sir, she came in yesterday to see Mr. Blakely, but I never did see her leave, her car is still out in the parking lot." Said Mrs. Hunter, trying to help anyway possible, she too was worried about Reba.

The detectives went to Reba's car and found that it had been broken into. That's what you get for leaving a nice car out in the parking lot for a week. They seen her purse in the driver's seat with all the contents spilled out. Weird, because Reba took her purse everywhere why would it be in the car when she went into college, very weird. The detectives looked in Reba's wallet and seen that her i.d. card and drivers license was gone, but there was 40 bucks in cash still in there. Why would someone take the 1.d. but leave the cash? That definitely ruled out robbery as the crime.

When the detectives finished going through the car, they went back into the college to Lance Blakely's room, only to find a substitute teacher there. Why wasn't he there? They pulled the sub aside to ask him a few questions. "Did Mr. Blakely happen to tell you why you had to come sub for his class on such short notice?" asked one detective, maybe Lance would have told someone, but it was highly unlikely he did. "All he told me was that he had a family to attend, I didn't ask questions, but now I realize that I should have." The sub said, he truly had no idea why but he tried to help in any way possible, just like everyone was.

While FBI agents were trying to find her Reba was trying her best to figure out how to get out, but she had no idea how she would do that. She had yet to find out who was holding her captive in the first place. In the midst of thinking she was startled when a face was a mere inch from her. Reba backed away from it to get a better look. When she looked at it firm a distance she realized that the face was a mask of Bozo the clown. She giggled a little but was soon hushed when the clown covered her mouth.

Reba decided that the only thing that she could do to stay alive at this moment was do whatever her captors had said. Even if it was stupid and made no sense whatsoever. She was surprised when 'Bozo' cut her restraints off on both her legs and arms. "Here but this on and hurry." Bozo stated firmly throwing Reba a wedding gown before leaving the room to let her dress. At least he gave her privacy, which was good. Reba looked at the dress for awhile, she was confused but put it on anyway.

'Bozo' came back about 10 minutes later to find Reba clad in a gorgeous white wedding gown. He stood there staring at her in awe, she looked really pretty but to bad she wasn't his. After looking at her for awhile he walked up to her and put a tiara on her head, making her look like a princess. Reba still had no clue what he was doing, but as long as he wasn't hurting her she was good. "OK, so now were going to take this picture and you're going to look happy like you actually are glad you're marrying me. Got it?" He told her while taking out a camera and putting it on a tripod so it could capture the 'happy couple' together. He also took pictures of just Reba by herself.

While Reba was taking 'wedding' pictures, the FBI thought that since Reba had been gone for 3 weeks now they should do a press conference. So on Monday the FBI and the camera crew came to Reba's house to record it. "Ok in this message were going to try to get the abductors to return . So when you're talking say her name a lot, don't be afraid to be emotional, and keep eye contact with the camera as much as possible" the FBI agent told the family.

Brock decided that it would be better if he was the one that spoke at the conference since most of the other family members were to upset. Even though Brock was going to speak the rest of the family would be there in the background. "Who ever has Reba, would like for you to bring her back home, we miss Reba so much, this family can't live without her. Please I beg you if you're watching this please bring her back." Brock said walking away from the cameras crying, something he has never done before but at this moment if felt right to do so.

Little did Reba's family know was that Reba would never see the press conference, but her abductor had. Reba wouldn't see how much her family missed her, 'because God knows that she missed them that much or probably even more. Reba now was no longer in restraints but was only allowed a small rectangular space to sleep and walk in. 'Bozo' came in and gave her what looked like bread but it had mold on it. No way was Reba going to eat that. Ewww

After following every lead that came through, the FBI only had one suspect: Lance Blakely. The only bad thing about that was that Lance Blakely was his alias name. They had yet figured out what his real name actually was. They soon found out that he had been arrested before for kidnapping, burglary, and stealing cars, but that was all under his alias.

Sitting on Reba's couch one afternoon like he had done so many times before, Brock was looking through the newspaper. He was startled when he turned to the wedding announcement page, seeing Reba in a wedding dress sitting on a stool. She was smiling like she was happy but when he looked in her eyes she looked frightened. One thing about Reba was that her eyes showed every emotion she was feeling and right now her eyes weren't sparkling in fact they were dull and gloomy.

The next evening, Brock went to the FBI office to show them the picture that he had seen yesterday. "Look this is Reba and it has to be recent because last time I remember she wasn't getting married, and if she was she would have told me." Brock told the agents looking at Reba via the picture. She barely had any makeup on which wasn't that unusual except if she left the house at all she would put more on. "Wait a minute I know exactly where that place is" one detective said after staring at the picture for some time.

After what the detective said everyone looked at him like he had two heads on his shoulders. "What? I'm serious I know where that is." He detective said again, maybe they would believe him now. "Well don't just sit there do something about it." Brock stated because everyone was just sitting there like nothing important was said at all. "Where exactly is this place?" asked one detective to the one that seemed to know. "Remember the TOY Stand that was shut down last year, well it's an empty warehouse now but it looks just like one of the rooms in there." The detective stated confidently knowing that if he was wrong a woman's life would be in danger.

Little did the FBI know or anyone else for that matter was that Reba's kidnapper had somehow found out that the FBI was on their trail, so he was going to try everything in his power for them not to find her. Would they find her in time or find her at all? If they did find her would she be alive?

(A/N: Hope this wasn't too long and boring. This is what happens when I watch way too much TV or at least to much without a trace. Hope you like it anyway.)


	7. Chapter 7

Teacher's Pet pt 7

**Since Reba's kidnapper knew that the FBI was looking for Reba in the old toy store he was now trying to set up a plan as to where he should take Reba so she wouldn't be found that easily. He went to get Reba and drove to a secluded storage building where he put her in one unit but the weird thing was that he didn't shut the door on her all the way. There was no way anyone would look for her there at all. **

**Meanwhile at the toy store the FBI was now surrounding the perimeter. They had put a SWAT officer at every door just in case, not knowing that Reba was not in there. They kicked down the door and quickly entered the building spreading out everywhere trying to find Reba with no avail. Now they were back to square one for sure, and boy did that stink.**

**Now with the FBI looking for them, Reba was no longer like she was before. She had to once again wear the restraints on both her legs and arms. She was no longer aloud to see where she was so she had blind folds on eyes. She still got moldy food and of course she wouldn't eat it. She never did get anything to drink so she was almost dehydrated by now. **

**When they didn't find Reba at the toy store the FBI agents were giving up hope of ever find her at all. You would think that she would stand out but since now they knew she was kept in place they realized why people never spotted her. There had to be something they could do to drive the kidnapper into releasing her safe and sound which at this point seemed like a long shot. **

**Every phone in Reba's house was wired just in case the kidnapper called for a ransom, which everyone was surprised they hadn't yet. Since the FBI was having no luck with leads, they went back to the college to question some more of the staff. They went to see Mrs. Stewart, a teacher that was right across from Lance's. "Did you happen to see this woman yesterday?" questioned the detectives showing the woman a picture of Reba that by now was everywhere. "Yes, the craziest thing, I heard someone running I could tell because it sounded like heels or something, but she was running towards the stairs and Mr. Blakely was right behind her the next thing I knew he pushed her down but didn't try to help her up. I don't know what happened to her after that." Said Mrs. Stewart, well that definitely made the detectives think a little bit.**

**The detective stood there for a while trying to process what Mrs. Stewart just said. They soon realized that they were dealing with a serial criminal who didn't seem to care who he hurt just as long as he gets what he wants. Right now it seemed all he wanted was Reba, but Reba would never want him now after what he has done to her. **

**After sometime Reba didn't hear anyone in the unit with her so she lifted her hand up and removed the blind fold only to open her eyes and see that it was pitch black. She tried to adjust her eyes to the dark and when she did she noticed a light right in front of her. For some strange reason her restraints were off, the kidnapper must have taken them off her without her without her knowing about it. Reba started walking towards the light , she pushed the door open and looked around outside, with no one there she ran for her life trying to get back home.**

**Since Reba had no idea where she was it was kind of hard to try and get home. She soon realized that she was about one mile away from home. So after running for what seemed like forever Reba finally reached her home. She walked up to the door, admiring it which might have been weird but she hadn't seen one in almost two months. **

**Reba turned the knob and found a bunch of FBI people and police officers leaving her puzzled. They were actually looking for her and she never knew it at all. If she had known at all, that would definitely make her fight for her life so much more, but she didn't so she had to live with that. "Reba" Brock stated seeing her walk through the door. HE walked towards her yet when he did Reba would step back away from him. Nope she didn't want to see a man right now. Can you blame her?**

**Reba went to the hospital for precautionary reasons, just in case there was something wrong with her. She had to stay there awhile since she was malnourished and dehydrated. Brock went with her for support, not touching her of course because the last thing he wanted was for her to never talk to him again. Even if he did try to at least hold her hand Reba would pull it away quickly or usually she would notice when he would try and grab her hand then she would just pull miles away from him hoping he would get the picture. **

**Brock was upset at not being able to touch her; he barely could talk to her. Well even Van couldn't talk to her. At least she wasn't taking it out on just Brock that made him feel a little better but not much. He figured that it would take some time but she would come around eventually. **

**The FBI had to question Reba and boy was that going to be difficult. "Mrs. Hart, I know this is hard but we need to know what happened to you?" one detective questioned, knowing that it wouldn't be that easy for her to talk about. "Nothing really major, I wouldn't even worry about it." Reba said all calm like nothing happened whatsoever. Brock on the other hand wasn't that calm, he just wished Reba would tell them what happened, but once again realized that she would tell him when she was ready to. **

**Cheyenne felt completely guilty about what happened to Reba. She was thinking that since she set up the date for Reba she was at fault. Reba tried to tell her that she didn't blame her one bit but that didn't help at all in fact it made it worse for some reason. **

**Reba tried to resume her life to normal but it was hard to do so since everyone in Houston knew who she was by now. She was slowly getting there though but the situation with Brock hadn't changed. Will it ever? Brock was going to do everything in his power to make her fall for him all over again.**


	8. Chapter 8

Teacher's Pet pt 8

**Reba had no idea why she was being so hostile towards Brock. She wanted desperately to hug him tight or even kiss him but something was pulling her away from doing so. Reba was only that way towards Brock, not Van anymore. In fact, she was now comfortable around Van now but Brock not so much. It could be because every time she looked in Brock's eyes she saw all the love he had for her, which normally she would be elated to see but not anymore, now it just disgusted her. Things got so bad between them that Brock had moved back into his condo to give Reba her space. **

**After a couple of months of living apart, Brock decided that he would give Reba a call, after all they hadn't talked for two months, it was probably the longest they had ever gone without talking to one another. "Hey, how are you?" Brock said when Reba finally picked up the phone. Reba smiled hearing his voice, gosh how she missed it. "Hi, I'm good, thanks, and you?" she asked concerned. His voice sounded so different, he sounded like he was down or depressed. "I'm good now." He said letting her that he missed her, he didn't have to come right out and say it, Reba knew him so well that she knew what he meant. There was an awkward moment of silence between them but then Brock decided to talk. "Uhh so I was wondering if you wanted to go out…." Brock said but was interrupted by Reba before he even finished. "I'd love to" She responded, even though he didn't finish his sentence she knew exactly what he was asking her. Brock smiled and then told her goodbye. **

**Reba got off the phone happy but at the same time nervous. She didn't know how the kids would react, but she was not prepared for the answer at all. "Wow mom, that's wonderful" Cheyenne said when her mother told her about the date she was having with Brock. Reba was dumbfounded, definitely wasn't prepared for that at all. "What happened to 'If you and dad get back together it will be the worst thing that can happen'" Reba asked her daughter, wondering why all of a sudden she was okay with all this. "Well Mom that was before Dad told me how much he loved you and that he would never hurt you again." Cheyenne said getting Reba's attention. "He actually told you that?" Reba questioned, if he told that to her things would certainly be different. "Yes Mom, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't lie about something like that." Cheyenne said, of course she wouldn't like when it meant getting her parents together. Reba shrugged; she didn't know why she thought that. **

**The day of Reba and Brock's date finally came, Reba was nervous because first off she hadn't seen Brock in so long, and also because she didn't know what time he would pick her up, since she interrupted before he actually told her. She thought that Brock would probably pick her up at around 7, that's the time he would usually set for everything. Reba went to her bedroom since it was close to 6 to get ready. She had no idea what she was going to wear. She knew Brock wouldn't really care what she wore because he liked her in anything. Reba decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a cute dark blue baby doll shirt with some heels to add a little more sexiness to the outfit. She put a light amount of makeup on, knowing that Brock never liked it when she wore a lot of makeup. He would always complain that it took her natural beauty away.**

**Just like clockwork Brock got at Reba's house at exactly 7, just like she thought he would. Reba was in the middle of doing her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly ran downstairs to get the door. "Hey, come on in" She told Brock, stepping aside allowing him to enter. "Wow, you look amazing" Brock said looking at what Reba was wearing, never in his life had he seen her look so hot, well maybe once but that's another story. "Thanks, but I'm not ready yet. I'll be back in a second." Reba told him, Brock watched her walk up the stairs confused as to what else she forgot to do. She already looked to sexy for her own good. **

**Brock waited for Reba to come back downstairs, after 15 minutes she finally came back down. "Sorry it took so long, my hair wouldn't cooperate." Reba said with a laugh, Brock stood up hoping they would eventually get too leave and sometime soon. "Your hair was fine 15 minutes ago, come on." He said pulling her out the door before she found something else to delay them. "So where are we going?" Reba questioned realizing that where ever he was taking her she had never been before. "Paris" Brock said causing Reba to laugh hysterically. "You, you can't be serious." She said in disbelief, no way was he taking her to Paris cause' that would be way too far away. "I'm serious" Brock said, a little upset that she was laughing at him. **

**After telling Reba where they were going Brock proceeded to drive to 'Paris' but little did Reba know that it wasn't the Paris in France. They finally stopped in the middle of the street and Reba was wondering why. In the midst of trying to figure out where they were she was surprised when everything went completely black. "Hey, I can't see" Reba said confused as to why everything went black. "That's the idea" Brock said with a laugh. "I wish you would just tell me where we are" Reba complained, he always did that to her, kept her in suspense. "I'm going to help you out of the car, now walk, and keep walking. Stop." Brock instructed Reba. "Now what?" Reba questioned not having a clue as to where they were. "Spread your feet farther apart. Put on here and the other here" Brock said while moving her feet a little bit. "Okay Brock what's going on? Huh what is this?" Reba said when he removed the blindfold from her eyes, she had never been here before. **

**Reba was trying to figure out where she was but with no luck. "So, where am I?" Reba questioned. Brock was standing right in front of her smiling. "Ok you know how you always wanted to go to Paris?" Brock asked looking Reba straight in the eye. "Yes of course, I dream of it a lot." Reba stated wondering why he even asked her that when he already knew. "Well, now you've been to Paris." He said stepping aside for Reba to see the street sign that read 'Paris city limits'. "Oh you butt" Reba said hitting him on the shoulder; he always did those things that made her fall for him more and more. "This was also the place that we first met. Remember?" Brock asked knowing that she probably did because she never forgot stuff like that. "OF course I remember" Reba said with a smile. How could she ever forget something like that? Now it was time for them to make another trip down memory lane and hopefully they could make a few more memories.**

**(A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update but I had 3 versions of this story written so I had to choose from them, so anyway hope you like it. Oh and I promise I will post the other chapter to my other story soon. Ok I think I'm done babbling. Loll) **


	9. Chapter 9

Teacher's Pet pt 9

(A/N: I really have no idea as to how Reba and Brock met, besides that they were in college. So this is basically made up. Also sorry it's kind of long and probably boring but hope you like it. Happy reading)

Still standing at the Paris city limits sign both Reba and Brock were thinking about the day they first met over 30 years ago. "So what do you remember about that day" Reba asked bringing Brock out of his thoughts. "Besides you looking unbelievably hot, let's see." Brock said, but couldn't say anything else because Reba cut him off. "Wait, Wait, how could I possibly look hot. As I recall I was wearing some jeans, and a simple t-shirt, because I had just finished helping my dad with some stuff on the ranch." Reba said wondering why he would say that. "Well all I know is that you looked very good." Brock said making Reba blush in the process. "Thanks, now back to when we first met. I remember that I went to a bonfire that some of my friends dragged me to and I seen you there." Reba said trying to steer the conversation back to the original one they were having. "Oh yeah I remember now, I was with a group of guys and I looked over and seen you, I thought I died and went to heaven." Brock said causing Reba to laugh, she definitely wasn't an angel but she'd take it.

After talking about how they first met and where they met, Brock decided to take Reba to the place they had their first date. They drove till they got to a quite Italian restaurant "Oh my goodness, this place hasn't changed one bit." Reba said seeing the beautiful restaurant. This time 30 years ago at this quaint little Italian restaurant all Reba and Brock ate was chocolate cheesecake, they had eaten prior to coming. "I know still as beautiful as ever" Brock said looking at Reba with a smile. "Are you talking about the restaurant or me?" She questioned, seeing that smile that could say so much. "Well both but mostly you" Brock said pulling her close to him kissing her cheek lightly. Reba looked up at him and smiled before mumbling thanks.

The two lovebirds entered the dimly lit Italian restaurant, making their way over to the same table they sat at 30 years ago, a table only made for two. "So do you want a meal or just cheesecake" Brock questioned while helping Reba into her chair. "I don't know, you decide." Reba said, she was looking forward to what he had in store for the evening. When the waitress got to their table all Brock ordered was 1 piece of cheesecake. "We're sharing?" Reba asked kind of bummed because she wanted a piece to herself. "Yes, but don't worry I'll let you have most of it" Brock said with a sly smile. Reba nodded knowing he would keep his word.

After waiting for 10 minutes there cheesecake finally arrived. The waitress sat the plate in the middle of the table. Reba looked at it and licked her lips because it looked so delicious. Reba was fixing to grab her fork and dig in but Brock took it away from her. "Hey" Reba said, she really wanted to eat the delicious looking cake. "I'm sorry now here" He said getting a bite of cheesecake and feeding it to Reba. "Mmmmm" is all escaped from Reba's lips. "Wait, are you going to eat any?" Reba asked after he had fed her almost ¾ of the cake. "No, I enjoy seeing you eat it, so sexy" Brock said stealing a small peck from her lips.

Brock fed the rest of the cake to Reba, paid the bill and then they both left. "So where to now?" Reba asked, wondering where he was driving her to. "We're going to go eat dinner." Brock said looking at Reba like 'duh'. "Huh we just ate." Reba said confused. "I know but that was dessert, we're going to go have dinner next" Brock stated with a small laugh, after all he was hungry since he didn't get one bite of the cheesecake. Reba nodded in acceptance. While Brock was driving Reba discreetly looked at her cell phone to check the time, it was almost 10 o'clock and she hadn't killed him yet, very surprising.

Brock drove for at least 30 minutes before they finally got to their destination. "Uh, you do realize where we are right?" Reba questioned seeing where had just pulled up. "Yes, it's a drive in but it's late so we don't have many options." Brock stated seeing Reba's eyes grow bigger in shock. Reba nodded and decided even if they were at a drive-in she trusted Brock and knew he wouldn't do anything to her.

Leaving the drive-in Reba was wondering where they were going since she noticed that Brock wasn't driving the way to her home. "I was thinking that we could go see a movie before I take you back home" Brock stated seeing the worried look on Reba's face. "What are we going to see?" Reba asked as they pulled up to the theater. "P.S. I love you" Brock answered, he smiled when Reba's eyes lit up, apparently he had picked a good one.

After the movie was over as soon as Reba got out of the theater, she pulled Brock into a kiss that he didn't have time to respond to before she stopped. "What was that for?" Brock asked with one arm still around her waist. "No reason, come on we should get home it's almost midnight." Reba stated as Brock was helping her into the car. He shut the door and ran to his side just like he had done so many times before.

At around midnight or after Brock pulled up to Reba's house. "Brock, I had a wonderful time tonight." Reba said while still in the car. "Hmm me to" He said caressing her cheek before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Reba responded to the kiss immediately turning it into a deep passionate kiss they both longed for. "We should stop, even though the car is one place we haven't you know but we really shouldn't change that." Reba stated giving him a small kiss. "Wait" Brock said when he seen Reba reach for the door to exit the car. He exited his side and went to her side offering her hand which she gladly accepted.

Standing at the front porch, Reba really didn't know what to say. "Have a good night Brock." Reba said kissing him one last time. "Thanks, you too." Brock said wrapping his arms around her waist because he didn't want her to go yet. "Brock" Reba called him back. "Hmm" Brock answered wondering what she needed. "Since its late would you like to stay here for the night?" Reba asked him, realizing that if he said no she would be bummed. Where would I sleep exactly? Brock asked because if he could stay with her it was a definite yes. "Where do you want to sleep?" Reba asked him wondering why he even asked that. "Anywhere really, but you have to be there." Brock said causing Reba to blush a little. "Ok deal" Reba said pulling Brock into the house.

Brock sat on Reba's bed watching her walk back and forth from the closet to the bathroom. She had been doing that for awhile now and he didn't understand why. "Uhh honey what are you doing?" Brock asked, it was driving him crazy seeing her walk back and forth but at the same time it was kind of funny. "Trying to find out which pajamas to put on and I can't find any." Reba stated but became upset when Brock started to laugh at her. She didn't understand why all of a sudden she cared what pajamas to put on; her answer was sitting on her bed. "Babe it's just pajamas how many can you possibly have?" Brock asked. Reba showed him her collection of pajamas and he quickly realized that apparently you can have 3 drawers full. "See now not so funny now huh, Help me pick something." Reba said stepping aside for him to go through the drawers. "Ah, here we go sexy yet classy" Brock said holding up a dark blue nighty that would only go up ¾ of the way down Reba's thigh. Reba grabbed the garment mad because he found something so quickly. She got changed and then scooted in bed next to Brock.

Since Reba and Brock went to sleep late it meant that more and likely they would wake up late also which they did. It was around 12 p.m. before they woke up in each other's arms, something that hadn't happened in quite some time. "Good morning love" Brock said kissing Reba's lips sweetly. "Mornin'" Reba said snuggling closer to Brock place small butterfly kisses on his bare chest. "As much as I'm enjoying this we should really get up" Brock said sadly, he always loved there mornings together and this was no exception. Reba nodded in agreement and gave Brock one last kiss before going to do her morning routine.

When Reba got downstairs Brock was already down there making them some coffee since it was too late to eat breakfast. "Here you go" Brock said sitting a cup of coffee in front of Reba. She mumbled a thank you and took a sip of her coffee, surprised that Brock remembered how she liked her coffee.

Both Reba and Brock went to change out of their pajamas and into more appropriate clothes. Reba went back downstairs afterwards to find Cheyenne there with Elizabeth. "Hey Mom, how was your date last night?" She questioned, Reba knew she was going to ask that but wasn't it a little early? "It went great, thanks for asking." Reba said while picking up Elizabeth and kissing her cheek. Brock came downstairs and without thinking he walked over to Reba and gave her a small peck on her lips. Reba pulled away and pointed to Elizabeth who was still in her arms. Brock mouthed a sorry to Reba and quickly went to the kitchen before Cheyenne started to ask questions. "Okay Mom spill, why is Dad here?" Cheyenne asked pulling Reba down on the couch so they could talk. "He stayed the night because we got back so late." Reba said but looked away embarrassed because she knew what Cheyenne's next question would be. "How late? Wait is that why you're all happy because you got some." Cheyenne said with a disgusted face. Reba was relieved because that was totally not what she expected her to ask. "Cheyenne it was 1 a.m. but no we didn't do anything. We just happened to sleep in the same bed." Reba's last sentence was a mere whisper but Cheyenne heard it loud and clear. Apparently Reba's answer disgusted her because Cheyenne shivered then got Elizabeth and headed out the door.

Reba went into the kitchen as soon as Cheyenne left. "What the heck was that?" Reba asked smacking Brock lightly on his stomach. "Ouch, I said sorry, don't know how I missed Elizabeth in your arms." Brock said, he was truly sorry for what he did. "Its ok, just don't do it again, well not if front of our grandchild" Reba said walking over to give him a kiss, showing him that she wasn't mad anymore. "Oh I forgot, I got to go to work, see you later." Reba said giving Brock one last kiss and quickly heading out the door.

As Brock sat there watching Reba leave he realized that this was the way he wanted every morning to be from now on, waking up to Reba in his arms, having morning coffee with her, and seeing her off to work. Was he really thinking about what he thought he was thinking?


	10. Chapter 10

Teacher's Pet pt 10

(A/N: This chapter might be a little boring but all that really matters is the ending, so sorry if the beginning is boring. I've noticed that if I write out the story on paper I tend to make it longer than if I type it up just by brain. So yeah this is like a shortened version of this, kind of left out some stuff that didn't seem important but it's still boring I'm sure. Next chapter should be a lot better, promise. Yeah people on twitter are prolly getting tired of me telling them about writing this but oh well they'll live, lol Hope you like it anyway.)

Reba got home at 6:00 but was a little upset when no one came to greet her at the door. She realized how much she missed Brock, even though she had just seen him, but since they got back together they have been practically inseparable. Reba went into the kitchen and found a note on the table that read: Babe went to the store, will be back soon, Love Brock. As Reba read the note she smiled at how sweet Brock was for leaving the note, knowing that she would be worried about him.

When Brock got home Reba literally ran to him and gave him a passionate kiss like no other. "Hmm, what did I do and why haven't I done it sooner?" Brock asked after taking a break from the kiss. "Nothing, what's in the bag?" Reba questioned curiously seeing the bag in his hands. "You'll find out later, come on lets go for dinner." Brock said pulling her out the door before she asked anymore questions.

After going to dinner Reba and Brock was now sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to do. "You want to play a game?" Brock suggested, well they had to do something. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Reba asked curiously. She knew how Brock could be with the game thing. "Scrabble?" Brock said coming out more as a question than anything. "Ok, let's play" Reba said ready to play. Brock ran upstairs to get the bag he brought back and got the scrabble game out of it. "Maybe I should've told you the rules first." Brock said setting up the board. "Oh, what are they?" Reba asked suspicious as to what he had up his sleeve. "If we put a word on the board that's a body part then the person that put it down has to kiss whatever body part they put down on the other person. Get it?" Brock said laughing a little when he seen Reba's eyes widen at what he said. "Ok this could go both good and bad but let's play anyway." Reba said surprised at what just came out of her own mouth.

Reba just agreed to play a weird version of Scrabble with Brock. She had no idea why she did agree to play but it could be fun. "Since I know how to play the game, I'll go first." Brock said putting Reba at ease. Brock went and put the word lips on the board automatically. "Already" Reba said leaning up to kiss him as per the instructions. "Would you stop it" Reba said after put the word lips on the board for what seemed like the millionth time. "What can I say, I love kissing you" Brock said giving Reba the puppy dog eyes that he knew she loved. "I realized that but you don't have to ask me to play a game if all you're going to do is kiss me. We can do that just sitting on the couch." Reba stated a little annoyed.

Needless to say Reba and Brock stopped playing Scrabble and Brock was now teaching Reba how to play a game called 'Taste the Rainbow'. "This one is easy. All I do is put a piece of candy in your mouth, while you're blindfolded and you have to guess the flavor." Brock said trying to keep it as simple as possible. "Ok, I'm ready" Reba said as Brock covered her eyes with the blindfold. "Open wide" Brock said with a small chuckle putting a piece of candy in Reba's mouth. "This is banana" Reba stated moving the candy around in her mouth trying to make sure it was right. "Nope, wrong, try again" Brock said teasing her even though it was banana. "It is to, now another one please." Reba said hitting him lightly; opening her mouth for some more candy. "How about this?" Brock said while he put another piece in her mouth. "Strawberry?" Reba said a little unsure if she was right or not. "Good job, try this." Brock said as he crashed his lips on hers. "That's, hmm" Reba said completely melting in his kiss.

After playing games together Reba and Brock cuddled up on the couch together, like they used to do a lot back when they were married. "How was work?" Brock asked trying to start a conversation. "It was ok, but my night has been so much better." Reba said giggling as she wrapped her around Brock's neck kissing him softly. "Would that be because of me?" Brock wondered even though he knew more and likely it was. "Mhmm" is all Reba could say before Brock pressed his lips on hers once again. Before they both knew it they fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Brock woke up feeling pressed, Reba was laying on top of him with her head on his chest and her arm draped loosely around his waist area. He was a little surprised considering this was not the way they went to sleep but it seemed like a magnet drew them together. "Reba, baby, wake up" Brock said gently nudging her to wake up but with no avail. He went to the kitchen to prepare coffee knowing that whenever Reba did wakeup she would want some.

About 15 to 20 minutes later Reba woke up and seen that Brock was not there. She didn't remember falling asleep on the couch but she definitely remembered Brock being there with her. "Morning honey" Brock said when he seen Reba stroll into the kitchen still a little groggy. "Morning, did I hear Cheyenne and Barbra Jean or was I dreaming?" Reba asked for some reason she thought she heard them. "You must have been dreaming baby, because they weren't here" Brock stated bringing her a cup of coffee. "Oh thanks, what are you going to do today?" Reba asked sipping her coffee. "I'm going to go to work what do you have planned?" Brock wondered. What plans did she have? "Oh right, thought it was the weekend for some strange reason."Reba said embarrassed at her sudden memory loss. "It's ok, I'll see you later, love you" Brock said quickly putting up his cup. "Love you to" Reba said as Brock walked over and kissed her before departing out the door.

Reba came home from work early and when she got to the door she was stunned to see a note on her door and on the door knob was a string that led into the house. The note read 'Follow this string and you will be in for an enormous surprise.' Reba opened the door and followed the string into the living room, kitchen, back yard, front yard, upstairs, to Kyra's old room, Cheyenne's old room and finally Reba bedroom. "Oh my gosh" was all escaped from Reba's lips when she walked in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Teacher's Pet pt 11

Reba was completely dumbfounded when she entered her bedroom. It was dark but there was candles lit everywhere even on the ground so that the string showed. Reba swept her gaze up and seen Brock holding the other end of the string. "What on earth are you doing here" Reba asked not expecting him there at all. "Oh, I'm part of the surprise." Brock said pulling Reba down on the bed with him. "What's going on?" Reba questioned growing very suspicious as to what this was all about. "You know I love you right?" Reba nodded; he got down on one knee in front of her. "Oh gosh" Reba said now she knew exactly what was happening. "If you love me to, would you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" Brock asked trying to hold back his tears but it was kind of hard when as soon as he finished his sentence Reba burst in tears. "Yes" Reba screamed collapsing into Brocks awaiting arms. Brock showered her face with kisses and after that put the beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

Meanwhile as Reba was upstairs Cheyenne came through the door and when she did all she heard was Reba screaming yes but she had no idea why. "Mom, where are you?" Cheyenne hollered searching everywhere for her mother. "Hey honey what did you need?" Reba asked walking down the stairs. "Nothing, was someone up there with you?" Cheyenne wondered because if no one was up there it would be really weird. "Yeah, you're Dad" Reba said not sure if she should tell her about the previous event. "Oh, way to go hot stuff." Cheyenne said thinking she interrupted something. "Cheyenne, no, nothing happened." Reba said a little embarrassed even though nothing happened. "Then why were ya'll up there?" Cheyenne questioned, she really wanted to know. "Umm well he proposed" Reba said holding up her left hand showing her the gorgeous ring. Cheyenne squealed and gave her mother a hug congratulating her.

News of Reba and Brock getting married spread fast around the family and of course Barbra Jean was bound to get the news. "Reba what's this I hear that you and Brock are getting married?" Barbra Jean asked Reba barging into her living room. "Barbra Jean I don't understand what you're asking exactly" Reba said since she really had no clue. "Don't play dumb with me peaches, you know exactly what I'm talking about" Barbra Jean said hurt that Reba didn't run and tell her first. "I didn't tell you because I knew more and likely the kids would tell you but I guess they didn't." Reba said she really didn't feel like explaining herself to her. "But I want to hear it from you not them" replied Barbra Jean not fully getting why Reba kept it as such a big secret. "Ok Barbra Jean, know you know so….."Reba said thinking that she would congratulate her but was wrong. "So next weekend we have got to go shopping for dress." Barbra Jean said excitedly but apparently Reba wasn't as thrilled. "Ok" was all Reba could say even though she really didn't want to go.

So just as Barbra Jean had planned, the next weekend Reba, Cheyenne, and Barbra Jean went dress shopping. "How about this one" Barbra Jean asked holding up a white ruffled dress. "Arg, Barbra Jean for the millionth time, I'm not wearing all white and no ruffles." Reba stated annoyingly, she knew this wasn't going to turn out good. "Fine, you don't have to be so mean." Barbra Jean said crossing her arms over her chest sulking. "Mom this one is gorgeous, try it on." Said Cheyenne holding a strapless white dress that had a red ribbon across the bust area. Reba went to the dressing room and put on the dress and immediately fell in love with it. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean liked it so if they did she knew Brock would also.

Back at Reba's house Brock was waiting for Reba to return home. She didn't mention where she was going and she had been gone the whole day, so he was getting pretty worried about her. "Hey honey, where have you been?" He asked when he seen Reba walk through the door finally. "Oh right sorry I didn't tell you but Barbra Jean and Cheyenne went wedding dress shopping with me." Reba said walking up to him and kissing him trying to make up for not telling him. "Oh I see, did you find any?" Brock asked but knew that she probably did. "Maybe" Reba said shyly, well he didn't need to know anyway. "Oh I want to see it."Brock said excitedly, anything she picked he would like. "Sorry honey, only one more month." Reba said she couldn't believe one more month and they would be married.

"Oh my gosh, mom I found the perfect place for you and dad to have your wedding" Cheyenne said barging in to Reba's house interrupting her and Brocks serious make out session. "Cheyenne, we already have a place." Reba said annoyed, still in Brocks arms. "I know but this one's so much better." Cheyenne mentioned trying to change her parent's minds. "Look honey we appreciate your help but we like the place we chose." Brock spoke up sensing that Reba was getting a little mad. "Ok fine, wait why are you here?" Cheyenne questioned no seeing a reason as to why he would be there. "Just here to see your mom, which reminds me, babe I got to go, love you." He said giving Reba a quick kiss. "Love you too." Reba replied walking to the door with him, giving him another kiss and letting him leave.

Reba was kind of bummed when Brock had to leave but not as bummed as you would think. "It seems like ya'll are doing good." Cheyenne said smiling at what she had just witnessed between her parents. They were so adorable. "He's driving me crazy" Reba blurted out. Cheyenne gave her a look of disbelief. "What?!" Cheyenne asked, did she hear that right? "I love your dad and all but since we got back together we have been practically conjoined at the hip." Reba exclaimed probably not the best thing to tell your daughter but too late now. "Mom, did you ever think that reason why yall are always together is because he doesn't want you to think that he's doing the same thing he did last time?" Cheyenne asked shocked that her mother would be mad over something so dumb. "Yeah but people need space." Reba argued, she knew this was completely ridiculous but she felt that Brock should know that she trusted him or else she wouldn't have given him a second chance. "You should really tell Dad about this, he's the only one who can change it." Cheyenne said no really knowing what else to tell her mother. Reba nodded but how do you tell someone this sort of thing without making them mad.

Reba was sitting at her desk working and she could have sworn she heard Brocks voice but didn't feel like getting up to go check. Normally she would be that he came by to see her but this was probably the millionth time he came just this week alone. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in" Reba said in a whisper, she knew it was Brock. "Hey babe, you want to go out to dinner?" Brock asked excitedly but his facial expression changed when he saw Reba wasn't smiling in fact she seemed kind of sad. "Uh sorry I can't I got a bunch of work still to do." Reba said she really didn't want to go. "Reba your boss told me you will be leaving early, what's going on?" He asked hurt that Reba didn't want to spend time with him.

Brock sat and waited for Reba to answer his question. He had no idea what was wrong with her and it was already killing him. "Reba, please tell me." Brock pleaded after he had waited almost 10 minutes and Reba had yet to answer him. "Well Brock I just want some time by myself" Reba finally said, she had to tell him one way or another. "What? So you lied to me just because of that? And I always thought that we had an honest relationship." Brock stated angrily. He felt like Reba was trying to ruin there relationship but wasn't sure why. "We do, it's just since we got back together we spend every waking minute together." Reba said in tears realizing that this could possibly break them up. "We've always been like that; it's never bothered you before, why now?" Brock shouted, he didn't mean to keep yelling at her but this whole situation was ridiculous. "I don't know, maybe I'm not the same person I was back then." Reba replied and as soon as she did she immediately regretted it. "Darn right you're not. The Reba I know wouldn't care if we spent a lot of time together. The Reba I know wouldn't lie to me. You are not the woman I want to marry." Brock said angrily storming out of Reba's office but stopped waiting for Reba to reply. "Then don't" Reba simply stated taking off her engagement ring and throwing it at Brock who was now walking out the door.

Just like that both of their worlds were torn apart over something so silly that meant nothing compared to what they both meant to each other. Was it all worth it?


	12. Chapter 12

Teacher's Pet pt 12

Reba collapsed on the floor with her hands over her face which was soaked with tears. She couldn't believe what just happened between her and Brock. She let the one man she ever cared about slip through her fingers in what seemed like a mere second. He had taken care of her through all the things that have happened to her recently yet she couldn't deal with him wanting to spend a lot of time with her. What was wrong with her?

Brock on the other hand was even more distraught than Reba was. He's loved her for 30 years and still she didn't realize how much. He would walk through fire in his bare feet just for a small glance of her gorgeous face right about now. He just seen her but he never got tired of that face. Brock thought back to when they had their first married fight. Reba had gotten mad at him because he didn't mow the lawn that week, so she made him sleep on the couch which didn't work because that same night she couldn't sleep unless he was holding her so he got his way. However this fight was much different, she threw the ring at him. That definitely wasn't a good sign. Could he ever make it up to her?

Cheyenne came into Reba's house and to her surprise Reba was sleeping on the couch which was a rarity unless Brock was there and of course he was not. "Mom, you ok?" Cheyenne asked worried about her mother. This would be the second time one man had broken her heart. "Yeah, why, don't I look ok?" Reba questioned hopefully Cheyenne missed the fact that her eyes were all puffy from crying her eyes out. "Actually, you don't look so good. What happened?" Cheyenne asked once again but could see that Reba was a little annoyed. "Gee I don't know, I just lost the man I love, anything else you need to know?" Reba said annoyingly not wanting to talk to anyone right now. "Gosh Mom, sorry." Cheyenne said walking out of the house with a tear threatening to fall.

After crying some more on the couch Reba went upstairs thinking that it would do her some good if she looked at some happier times of her relationship with Brock. She went into her closet and pulled out a box that was marked 'R&B Memories'. Might have been a weird name but it contained things that meant the world to her. Reba opened the box and immediately burst into tears seeing the napkin with Brock's kiss print. She thought back to when they did that on their very first date.

_Brock took her to an Italian restaurant where they shared cheesecake. While waiting for the cake Reba wiped her mouth and when she did it left a perfect lip print. "Can I have that?" Brock questioned embarrassingly, he hoped she didn't think he was crazy. "Why? Afraid you won't get a kiss tonight?" Reba asked him laughingly not knowing that she in avertedly hurt his feelings. "Ha-ha no I'm pretty confident; I just want it as a souvenir." Brock replied laughing seeing Reba's face that had a weird look. "Isn't that a girl thing?" Reba questioned with a disapproving smirk on her face. "I'll give you one if you give me that one." Brock bargained, he was going to get that one way or another. "Ok fine, come here" Reba said pulling his chair closer to her and applied her lipstick on his lips. "Kiss it" Reba said after she had applied a generous amount on his lips. "Oh man can I kiss your lips instead?" Brock said and came face to face with Reba's famous glare. "Guess not" Brock said quickly kissing the napkin before he got skinned alive. Nonetheless he got the napkin._

Reba came out of her daydream crying even more than she was before. Maybe this wasn't such a good thing to do after all. She looked for some else in the box that would be less sad. Reba picked up a hotel key. She smiled thinking back to why she kept that.

_Reba and Brock were celebrating their first year anniversary. Some of their friends all pitched in so that had enough to have a nice anniversary. Once they had enough money they paid for them to stay at this beautiful hotel outside of Houston. Brock had decorated the room before Reba got there. Once she did, she was shocked. He decorated it the same way he had done when he proposed to her the second time. They spent two weeks there and on the last day Reba found out she was pregnant with Cheyenne._

Once again Reba was crying but this time they were happy tears. Being pregnant turned out to be a joyous event for both of them. Reba remembered how Brock would carry her everywhere she needed to go. Even through the first couple of months when she was barely showing but Brock thought that no matter what she would be tired. Then looking through some more stuff in the box she found a beautiful heart shaped locket that contained their wedding picture. Brock gave it to her on the first Valentine's Day they spent as a married couple.

"Brings back memories don't it?" Brock asked starting Reba in the process who was putting the necklace up to her neck. "Sure does" Reba said shyly not knowing what to say to him at the moment. "What's all this?" Brock questioned looking in the box. "Things from our relationship." Reba said. He never knew she had this but now he does. "Oh can I look with you?" Brock asked wanting to know what was in the box. "Sure" Reba finally mustered out.

Reba sat on the bed with Brock and the box in between them. "Oh look a rose petal" Brock said opened a picture album and saw a mushed up rose petal in one of the pages. " That's the first rose you ever gave cant tell now but it was red." Reba stated looking at Brock with a small smile. "Ah I see and this is?" Brock asked holding up a shot glass. "Oh that was from the first bar we ever been to, remember we both drank from it." Reba said with a laugh, she didn't really think that he would remember. "Yep we had whiskey in it." Brock said "Mhmm, what about this?" Reba asked holding a diamond ring her gave her one summer during college. "It's a promise ring, when I gave that to you I knew I was gonna marry you." Brock said smiling. Reba was testing him and so far he was passing.

After looking through some more memories with Brock, Reba decided that she should apologize for acting like a total dweeb earlier. "Brock I wanna say sorry for what I said to you. I love you so I shouldn't care if I see you a lot in fact I should be happy." Reba apologized holding back her tears. "I love you to and maybe we do spend a lot of time together but we can change that." Brock said wrapping his arms around Reba who was now crying on his shoulder soaking his shirt with her tears. "So are we good now?" Reba asked looking straight into his eyes. "Yes baby we are." Brock said kissing her lips lightly.

Now that everything was great between Reba and Brock it meant that they would get married after all. "You want this back don't you?" Brock asked holding the engagement ring in his hand. "But you said you didn't want to marry me." Reba said at the ring. She had to admit she really wanted it back but she wanted Brock to give it back on his own terms. "We both know that was a lie" Brock said smiling when Reba held out her left hand suggesting him put the ring back on her finger which he did. Looks like the wedding was happening for real.


End file.
